


Why are you avoiding me?

by ShinyShimeRin



Category: Thai BL - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, LeeTay - Freeform, LeeTayLee, M/M, Pining, TayLeeTay, taylee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyShimeRin/pseuds/ShinyShimeRin
Summary: Tay suddenly noticed that Lee was avoiding him. So he intends to find out why
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Why are you avoiding me?

Tay started to notice that Lee was suddenly avoiding him.

The first time it happened was after their KFC Facebook live. After the live ended, they were both walking in the lobby where they just did their live. Tay recommended having a sleepover with Lee so they could spend some time together. It’s been a long time since they both hang out with just the two of them. But to Tay’s surprise, Lee said no.

“I’m sorry, P’” Lee said. “But I can’t.”

“Why?” Tay asked. He was used to Lee always being clingy with him. He always wants to spend some time with Tay. When Lee asks him to hang out, he would mess with Tay until he agrees. And Lee would always agree when Tay would be the one who would ask him to hang out. So for him to not want to spend some time with Tay was quite surprising.

“I’m doing an Instagram live since I was busy and couldn’t do it yesterday for my birthday,” Lee explained with a small smile.

“Then you can go live while I stay out of the camera,” Tay recommended as he put an arm around Lee.

“I’m really sorry, P’Tay.” Lee then gave a shaky laugh. “But I kinda want to be alone when I do it.”

Tay sighed and removed his arm from Lee’s shoulder. “I understand.”

Lee was an introvert. So Tay understands that Lee would want to have some alone time for himself. Tay also wants to give some time to himself sometimes.

“Goodbye then, P’Tay,” Lee gave him a wave before he exited the building.

A few hours later, Tay watched the IG live of Lee in his bed. And he was suddenly taken aback when Lee suddenly shared the live with Guy.

“I thought he wanted to be alone?” Tay asked himself as he continued to watch the live.

When the live ended, Tay then texted Lee:

_I thought you wanted to do your live alone?_

Tay waited for about 2 hours until Lee replied:

_I meant I wanted to be alone in my room._

And Tay could only reply with: _Okay._

Tay didn’t think anything of it at the time. Lee’s excuses were pretty convincing after all. So he just lets his Nong be. But that wasn’t the end of it.

After that night though, every single time that Tay would ask Lee to come hang out with him, Lee would always reject him. Giving different excuses every time to say that he wasn’t available. And as much as Tay finds it suspicious, Lee’s excuses were always quite convincing. So he didn’t dwell too much on it at the time. But one time, Lee was a little too suspicious.

Tay received a text from Arm asking him whether he wants to eat out with him, Off, and other actors. To which Tay agreed. So at 5:30 P.M., he arrived to meet with them at the GMMTV building because they were still doing some more work.

Tay was waiting for the elevator to arrive when it suddenly opened with Lee inside looking at his phone.

“Ow, Lee!” Tay called out.

Lee then looked up at his phone at looked at Tay with wide eyes. “Oh, P’Tay.”

“Did you also have some work?” Tay asked as Lee went out of the elevator.

“Yeah, my schedule has been pretty busy lately,” Lee said with a small laugh.

“Oho, someone’s been getting a lot of work,” Tay teased at Lee.

“It’s not that many,” Lee replied. “I know you have more schedules coming soon.” Lee teased back at him.

Tay groaned. “Don’t remind me. I can already feel how tired I’ll be.”

“See?” Lee asked, laughing. “Such a busy man.”

Tay just rolled his eyes at him.

“By the way,” said Tay, “Are you coming with Arm and the other to eat out? I’ll be joining them too.”

Lee’s eyes widened.

“Uh, no, P’” Lee said. “I was going to go home to rest since I barely got any sleep last night.”

“Oh, okay,” replied Tay. “Take lots of rest, okay?”

“Yes, P’” Lee said. “Goodbye then.”

“Goodbye,” said Tay. His eyes watching Lee as he left the GMMTV building.

Tay then looked at the elevator and was about to enter, when it suddenly opened again with Arm.

“Ow, you’re just in time!” said Arm.

“Thankfully, the traffic wasn’t bad,” replied Tay.

Arm hummed and nodded in response.

“Let’s just wait for Off and the others. They’re still doing some stuff upstairs.”

“What’s taking them so long?” Tay asked with a laugh.

“Just be patient,” Arm said with a laugh as well. He then looked around the area.

“What are you looking for?” Asked Tay.

“I’m looking for Lee.” Arm said. “Did you see him when you arrive?”

“Lee?”

Arm nodded.

“Yeah, I did. Why?”

“He’s going to come to eat with us. We were still a little busy with some stuff upstairs so he went down ahead of us.” Explained Arm.

Tay eyebrows then furrowed.

“But he told me that he was going home already,” Tay said.

“He did?” Arm asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Tay replied. “He told me he was tired since he barely got any sleep. So he was gonna go home to rest.”

“Huh,” Arm crossed his arms. “That’s not what I remember. You sure he told you that?”

“I’m certain,” said Tay.

“Well, that’s weird. He was complaining about how hungry he was. So I thought he’d want to eat before going home.” Arm scratched the back of his head.

Off and the others finally came down from the elevator. So they then proceeded to head out of the building. But throughout all of that, Tay’s mind was working miles a minute.

He was trying to figure out what was going on with Lee. With how frequent Lee has been rejecting Tay’s invitation to hang out with him, and now this? It was troubling Tay. He already asked the others about Lee, and they also thought that Lee was coming with them. But it seems like he suddenly changed his mind the moment he saw Tay.

It was as if Lee was avoiding him.

While they were eating, Arm received a text. He then looked at Tay.

“It seems Lee really was just tired,” Arm said.

“What do you mean?” Tay asked.

“He texted me to say sorry he couldn’t come.” Arm gave Tay his phone to show that Lee did text him.

Sorry, P'Arm. I suddenly got tired so I couldn’t join you guys.

“He did tell me he was getting more work. Must be tiring him.” Tay gave Arm his phone back.

With Lee’s text, Tay’s confusion was cleared for a little bit. Maybe he was overthinking these things. He shouldn’t worry about his Nong. Lee has been quite booked lately. So of course he’d want to have more time to rest.

But it was just that Tay couldn’t help but think that Lee and his actions were a little weird. He doesn’t know what it was, but there was a feeling in him that feels that something was off about his Nong. And that he was hiding something from them. Or maybe he was just hiding something from Tay. But for the sake of Lee’s privacy, Tay will respect whatever Lee was doing and give him some space and privacy.

Or that was the plan.

The days after Tay went out to eat with the others, he was now sure that Lee was avoiding him.

Every time that Tay tried to talk to Lee, the latter would immediately give an excuse and quickly hide from him. And he wasn’t even being subtle about it anymore! Like when he saw Lee at the GMMTV building office a few days after their last meeting, Tay was just about to wave at him when Lee immediately said he had to go somewhere and he quickly disappeared to somewhere Tay couldn’t find him. Or that one time that Tay saw Lee at the parking lot, Lee immediately entered and started his car’s engine and drove off before Tay could even call his name. He didn’t even let Tay talk! And that one time where Tay was about to enter the elevator when it opened and he saw Lee inside once again.

“Oh, Lee, I wanted to-” Tay but he didn’t even get to finish his words.

As Lee saw Tay, his eyes widened and he immediately run off and went to the exit with only a, “Sorry, P’ I have to go!” Without even looking at Tay.

Those weren’t even all of the time that Lee avoided him. And honestly, Tay was starting to find it very annoying!

Like why the heck is Lee suddenly avoiding him? What the heck did Tay do for Lee to not want him around?

Tay intends to find out.

That was why right now, after finishing his work, he immediately texted Lee’s manager to ask where Lee was right now. And to also not tell Lee that he asked. The manager replied and complied with Tay’s question and request.

Now knowing where Lee was, Tay went to him.

But since Lee was probably gonna hide if he saw Tay again, Tay decided that he should hide.

Tay was waiting for the perfect chance for him to corner Lee and talk to him. So he was hiding behind a desk as Lee was talking to a few staff about stuff Tay couldn’t hear. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait like that for a long time.

A few minutes later, Lee then excused himself saying he was going to the bathroom.

Perfect. Said Tay in his mind.

So after Lee left, he quickly got up from the desk and followed. Saying hello to the staff as he passed by while they gave him weird looks as he goes.

Tay stayed hidden as he watches Lee enters the men’s bathroom. Not wanting to waste this chance, Tay quickly entered as well.

As he entered the restroom, he then saw Lee washing his hands at the sink. Thankfully, the room was empty except for the two of them.

Lee’s eyes then widened as he saw Tay through the restroom mirror.

“P’, I was just about to leave.” Lee then immediately went towards the door.

But Tay blocked him from the door.

Lee then gave him a polite smile. “P’, excuse me but I have to go.”

“No, you’re not.” Tay pushed Lee away from the door and immediately locked it.

“What’s wrong, P’?” Lee asked.

“I should be the one asking you that!” said Tay.

“What do you mean?”

“Can you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?” Tay crossed his arms.

Lee’s eyes widened once again.

“P’, what do you mean?” Lee then put on a small smile. “I wasn’t avoiding you.”

“Don’t lie to me, Lee,” said Tay. “You’ve been avoiding me ever since our KFC live! And that was one and a half months ago! Why have you been avoiding me for that long, Lee?”

“P’Tay, I think you just got the wrong idea,” Lee said. “I told you I was just busy with work. And speaking of- I have to go back now.” Lee then tried to get past Tay again.

“No.” Tay pushed Lee back again. “You’re not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“P’, I’m telling you,” said Lee. “there’s nothing wrong. But I really need to get back.”

But just pushed him back again.

“Lee, I’m not stupid,” Tay said with a softer voice than before. “I can obviously tell that you’ve been avoiding me.”

“P, I wasn’t ignoring you,” Lee said as he once again tries to get to the door but still without success.

Tay sighed. It seems Lee was going to be stubborn and deny everything.

“Well if you weren’t ignoring me, then can you explain why you keep running off every time I see you?” Tay asked. For Lee to come clean, Tay needs to bring up the times that Lee was ignoring him. And it seems to be working.

Lee was quiet for a while after Tay asked the question.

“I- Uh-” Lee stuttered. “I have just been very busy with work. I told you before, right? So I had to be in a rush sometimes.”

Tay wasn’t buying Lee’s reply.

“Then explain to me why you would suddenly disappear from your work every time you see me.” Tay looked at Lee directly in the eye. “If you’ve been busy, then shouldn’t you be doing your work instead of suddenly running away from your work?”

Lee had no response. He could only stare back at Tay’s eyes.

“Lee,” Tay said with a soft voice. “please be honest with me.”

Lee looked down and let out a sigh. He looked back at Tay with a serious expression.

“Fine. I was avoiding you,” said Lee. “Are you happy?”

“But why?” Tay asked.

“I don’t need to tell you everything, P’Tay.” Lee crossed his arms.

Tay was suddenly taken aback. He was surprised that Lee was suddenly using that kind of tone with him. He’s never talked to Tay like this before. Could it be related to why Lee was avoiding him?

“Can I go now?” Lee then tried to once again get to the door. Only for Tay to block him again.

“Not until you tell why.” Tay was holding his ground.

Lee sighed again. “P’Tay, please respect my privacy and don’t force me to tell you stuff I’m not comfortable with.”

“I want to, Lee,” Tay said. “But I feel like I did something wrong with one of my close friends. That I did something that might have caused a problem between us.”

Tay then held Lee’s arm.

“Lee, please tell me if I did something wrong.” Tay’s gaze was steady on Lee’s eyes. “Please tell me so I could fix it.”

Lee was quiet again as he stared back at Tay’s eyes. He then looked at the hand that was being held by Tay.

“You can’t fix it,” said Lee with a small voice.

“That’s because you won’t tell me what’s wrong!” Tay said. “Just tell me what I did wrong, Lee. I promise I’ll try to fix it.”

“I’m really sorry, P’” Lee said, looking down. “But you can’t.”

“Lee…”

“Just let me go please.”

But Lee sounded so broken. Tay could feel so much sadness just from Lee’s voice. Tay couldn’t just let him go.

So as Lee was about to reach for the door once again, Tay quickly enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Nat,” said Tay. “Please tell your P’ what’s wrong.”

Tay started to pat Lee on the back.

“Even if I can’t fix it, please tell me what I did wrong. Please?”

Tay could then start to hear Lee whimper.

“For your sake as well. It’s not good to hold back what you are going through.” Tay wished he was at least giving some comfort to Lee.

But he was surprised once again when Lee suddenly pushed him back with a strong force and looked at wide eyes.

“YOU WANNA HEAR IT SO BADLY?!” Lee said with a loud voice. “FINE!”

Tay’s eyes widened for his Nong. Lee’s body was shaking, his hands turned into fists, and his eyes were starting to look red.

“Nat, what’s wrong?” Tay tried to touch Lee’s arm again. But Lee smacked his hand away.

“You wanted to know why I was avoiding you, right?” Lee’s lips were quivering as he spoke. “Then you better listen clearly.”

“Nat, I’m so sorry,” Tay put both his hands on Lee’s shoulders. He suddenly felt guilty for forcing Lee to talk to him. “I’m sorry I tried to force. You don’t have to.”

Lee glared at Tay’s eye.

“NO!” He grabbed both of Tay’s hands and pushed them away. “You said you wanted me to tell you, right?” Tears then started to drop from Lee’s eyes.

Tay was starting to get worried. “Nat, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“What wrong?” Lee then chuckled at him. “Suddenly changed your mind because you’re Nong is being emotional?”

“Nat, it’s not that.” Tay tried to reach and wipe the tears on Lee’s face. But Lee smacked his hand away.

The tears were now coming even more from Lee’s eyes. He was now gritting his teeth. And his hands turned into fists.

“Nat, why are you crying?”

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Lee shouted. His red and puffy eyes looking at Tay as tears continue to pour.

“Wha-what?” Tay’s eyes widened from the shock of hearing Lee’s words.

“You really gonna make me repeat it?” Lee whimpered as he wiped his tears with his hand.

“Nat, I didn’t know,” Tay said.

“Well that’s the problem,” Lee said with a sniffle. “You’ve never paid enough attention to me to figure it out.”

Tay was about to say something, but Lee wasn’t finish talking.

“From the moment we first met, I already had feelings for you.” Lee looked at Tay in the eye.

Tay then remembers during their KFC live that Lee said that he had already been a fan before Lee became an actor.

“And at first, I told myself that I shouldn’t get carried away,” Lee continued. “That even though I get to work with the love of my life, I shouldn’t hope for more than being colleagues.” He continued to wipe the tears that kept coming.

Tay wants to wipe away the tears that were coming because of him. But he’s afraid that Lee would just smack him away again.

“But I couldn’t help myself,” Lee said with a whimper. “All of a sudden we became really close friends. And then I can suddenly hug the person I was longing for so long.” Lee let out a chuckle. As if he was finding his situation something to laugh about.

“I can now give him a call whenever I wanted. I can get to play games with him. I can get to mess with him during a show.” Lee let out a laugh. “I can even get to touch his boobs.”

Tay could only stare and listen to Lee as he speaks.

“And before I knew it, I started to hope for more,” Lee said in a voice that was sad and broken.

“Nat…”

“But don’t worry.” Lee wiped his eyes again. “You wanna know why I was avoiding you right?”

“Nat, you don’t have to…”

“Nah,” Lee said. “I’ve already said this much.”

As much as Tay wants Lee to stop talking, a part of him still wants to figure out why Lee was avoiding him.

“It was because I finally gave up on you,” Lee said, his eyes steady on Tay.

“Oh, Nat…” Tay’s voice was small.

“I told myself that I was going to make myself get over you.” Lee sniffled. “I’ve been obvious with you for quite a while now. And you’ve never even noticed. It was as if you weren’t paying attention to the feelings I was feeling for you. So I decided to avoid you to get over you.”

Tay wanted to speak, but Lee didn’t finish.

“Even the fans were starting to notice my feelings for you.” Lee smiled at Tay. But his face was anything but happy. “The fans that were only watching us from a screen figured me out. But you who was there to experience my love for you couldn’t even realize what I was feeling.”

The tears on Lee’s face has at least stopped pouring.

“Then again,” Lee said. “It was probably better that you didn’t knew. You weren’t going to like me back anyway.”

“Nat…”

“It’s fine.” Lee wiped his eyes one last time. “You don’t need to comfort me.” He then took a deep breath. “Can I go now?”

Lee pointed the door behind Tay.

Tay then straightened his back and look at Lee with serious eyes. “No.”

“P’, I already told you what you wanted,” Lee said. “So please let me go.”

“Not until I get to tell you what I feel,” Tay said.

Lee sniffled again and sighed. “Fine.”

“Nat,” Tay started. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t figure out what you felt for me. I’m sorry for being a dumb P’ that didn’t realize just how much his Nong was hurting.”

Lee's eyes were looking down as Tay spoke.

“But I want you to know that I did notice how much you felt for me.” Tay put both his hands on Lee’s cheek to make Lee face him. “I just didn’t want to assume too much.”

Lee held his arms as he looked at Tay’s eyes.

“I once thought that a friend of mine had feelings for me, but it turns out they were just being friendly with me.” Tay started to rub his thumb on Lee’s cheeks. “So I didn’t want to assume in case you were the same.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Lee’s eyes looked down again. “You wouldn’t have liked me back.”

Tay let out a small smile.

“That’s not true, Nat.” Tay then put one hand on Lee’s chin to make Lee face him.

Lee then looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “What?”

“I said, that’s not true,” Tay repeated with a small smile.

“What do you mean?” asked Lee.

“It means,” Tay let his forehead touch Lee’s while his eyes were staring at Lee’s eyes. “I like you too.”

Lee’s eyes then widened. He suddenly seems to be too shocked that he can’t speak a word.

So Tay pulled back a little and spoke again. “I realized this just recently actually.” He let out a small laugh. “Remember when we were practicing for Fantopia, I suddenly left practice and started to cry because I felt like I wasn’t doing good enough.”

Tay started to caress Lee’s cheek.

“And I thought that I was going to cry and figure it out all alone. But it turns I didn’t have to,” Tay said.

“Because like an angel, you suddenly came.” Tay couldn’t help but laugh at the angel. “And you went by my side to comfort me. You probably didn’t even know why I was crying. But you were there still. And you may not know it, but you were the reason I was able to pull through the performance.”

Lee’s lips were quivering once again.

“And that was when I realized that I love this man,” Tay said with a soft smile. “And I will do my best to make him mine.”

Tay let out another chuckle.

“Didn’t you notice that I started asking you to hang out with me even more after that?”

But Lee gave no answer. Instead, he quickly wrapped his arms around Tay.

Tay just smiled and hugged him back.

“That was why I wanted to know why you were avoiding me.” Tay started to pat Lee on the back. “Because I didn’t like it when the Nong that I loved was avoiding me.” Tay the side of his head at Lee.

Lee who could only cry even more. But unlike before, these weren’t tears of sadness and despair. They were tears of happiness. Happiness from having the love he thought he’ll never have. The love that he’d spend endless nights crying and longing for.

“So will you stop avoiding me now?” Tay asked.

Lee just nodded as he tightened his hug on Tay and cried even more.

Tay could only smile.

“It’s okay,” said Tay. “Cry as much as you want. I’m here for you now.”

Tay rubbed the back of Lee’s neck.

“And this time,” said Tay in a soft voice. “it’s my turn to comfort you.”  



End file.
